


How I ended up in a relationship with a future mafia boss

by Kafian



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor/Patient, Ficlets, Flirting, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: AU where Ken is a doctor (surgeon).A few times in every week he has a ‘regular patient’ — Tommy Vercetti — who’s constantly getting into trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chick_Hicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_Hicks/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Jak skończyłem w związku z przyszłym szefem mafii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484134) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian)



> Something short for my fellow reader ♥
> 
> Also, I have some important **info**. I found a job + I have driving lessons, so I will not have much time to write. So if I'm not updating any fics for like a month or two, please don't think that I quit ao3 or something like that! I'm still writing things -- just slower than usual, and I'm sorry for that but that's how life works, huh?
> 
> Anyway, if you're curious about my story about Ken and Tommy, I'm going to continue it of course but I will update only when I will have some more chapters translated.
> 
> Plus, I finally watched the whole GTA V gameplay, so I have some story ideas too, and with various ships and subject areas. So stay tuned!

  
It was an average day at Ocean View Hospital, until a man who was bleeding after a shot was brought to his unit. He was assigned to him, as the other doctors had their hands full by the patients who were coming to the center. He was informed that there was a shooting nearby, hence so many victims.

The nurse gave him the patient's card, and then she fled from his sight. Rosenberg had no idea what she was afraid of, that she didn't even offer him help, as she always did. Maybe she was stressed out in this sudden situation? Apparently, it will be a secret until he asks. However, he didn't have time for such matters when the patient was waiting for him.

After entering the treatment room, he saw a man sitting calmly, who didn't look a little shaken by his wound. The doctor cleared his throat loudly to draw the patient's attention.

“Tommy Vercetti, right?” The only answer was a short nod. “if so, it's nice to welcome you at the Ocean View Hospital.”

The doctor looked through the document that the nurse had given him earlier, then he threw it back on the table next to him, stating in his mind that he already knew enough to go into work.

“My name is Ken Rosenberg, and I'm going to take care of your somewhat torn apart by a bullet skin, okay?” He put on some special protective gloves, then looked closer at the wound on the man's right shoulder.

It didn't look bad, but good either. Vercetti was lucky that the bullet only ‘hooked’ him and didn't stay in the tissue. The wound was not bleeding anymore, so Rosenberg asked the patient to take his T-shirt off, so he could dress the wound in peace. He grabbed a disinfectant based on octenidine and began to rinse the torn skin with gentle movements. This specificity was one of the most effective in combating microorganisms, and at the same time didn't irritate the skin and subcutaneous tissues. What's more, it supported the process of wound healing, which was a great plus for both doctors and patients who couldn't afford too long to stay in the hospital.

After using gauze and sterile dressing, the doctor smiled at Vercetti, telling him that the wound had been treated and should heal completely after a few days.

“Does something still hurt?” he asked, pulling off the gloves, which he then threw into the waste bin.

“The fact that this is the end of my visit,” replied the man who had risen from the examination couch and approached the doctor. Rosenberg looked at him with misunderstanding but didn't ask what he meant. Instead, he gave him a pen and a discharge document from the hospital.

“Sign here, please.” When he did, they both left the room. “Thank you, that's all.”

He walked towards the reception desk, where, after giving the document to the nurse, he moved towards the other victims of the shooting who were waiting for their turn.


	2. Chapter 2

  
After the first Vercetti's visit to the hospital, Rosenberg experienced considerable surprise when after a few days the man came under his care again. It seemed that since he appeared in Vice City (quite recently, what he learned from the rest of the staff who was up to date with gossip and what was happening in the city), he brought on himself the misfortunes. This theory was confirmed by the fact that within the next week the man was hospitalized three times!

Therefore, when Rosenberg saw Vercetti, who was carried on a roll-away bed, with a knife sticking out of his side, he was quite shocked. It was only a day before that he cured his first-degree burns!

“What happened to him?” he asked after equating the step with the rescuers who carried the injured to the operating room.

“He was attacked by a gang member,” one replied immediately, and when he was alone with the doctor before entering the room, he added: “That's what he claimed at least.”

The rescuer's gaze was suspicious when he looked through the pane at Vercetti, who had been moved to the operating table. Apparently, he had some doubts about his truthfulness.

“Good luck, doctor,” he said, before leaving the corridor with the rest of the rescuers, thus making Rosenberg the only person there.

However, not for long.

“I'm here, doctor!” cried a young nurse who had been assigned to help him after the previous one abrupt vacation.

“Then let's go.” He entered the room with a woman who immediately began to prepare all the instruments, dressings and other specifics needed for removing the knife.

Once again this week Rosenberg greeted with Vercetti, whose disturbing smile confirmed him that this surgery wouldn't be either easy or pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

  
For some time there was a relative harmony in the hospital. There were no more serious cases so that all the staff seemed much calmer.

One morning, however, when Rosenberg arrived late in the hospital, he saw a man at the desk who was arguing quite loudly with the nurse. For what reason? He didn't know that.

“Hello, Addie.” He nodded to the woman who was clearly annoyed. “Is there any problem?”

Before the old nurse could answer him, Vercetti's voice came to his ears.

“Not anymore, _doctor_ _.”_ He winked at him and smiled cheerfully, which surprised the doctor a bit. “I sprained the ankle. Would you be able to do something about it?” he asked after a moment.

“And you just stood there for God knows how long, when clearly you should sit and wait for help?” Rosenberg had no idea how Vercetti was able to stand on this leg at all. “Addie, why didn't you help Mr. Vercetti?” he asked indignantly, not understanding why the woman would argue with the man instead of offering him some help.

But before the confused nurse could explain herself, his regular patient put a hand on his shoulder and began to guide him deeper into the corridor.

“Now my recovery is important, not the motives of some old crone.” Rosenberg wanted to admonish him that he should not talk about an older woman like that. However, he forgot about it, when he was forced into his own office. He heard the sound of a closed door, but fortunately not with a key.

“Sit down,” Rosenberg ordered, pointing to the couch, and he took a seat at his desk. “How did the sprain happen?” he asked, pulling the elastic bandage from the cabinet.

“A small quarrel with a colleague, after which I fell down the stairs,” he replied, and Rosenberg hardly laughed at such an obvious lie. But he didn't go into great detail perfectly knowing that it wasn't his business, in how many disagreements the black-haired man was participating.

So without an answer, he took care of wrapping the man's foot, at which he was forced to squat for easier access.

After a minute, the dressing was ready, and the doctor with the crunch of bone stretched his sore back.

“I also recommend an appointment with an orthopedist to make sure that an ultrasound examination is unnecessary and, in the worst case, a plaster cast.” Saying this, he wrote a referral for a man with general recommendations.

“You can't take care of me?” he asked, and Rosenberg was surprised that he sounded so disappointed.

“I'm a surgeon, not an orthopedist,” he said with a smile, then gently patted Vercetti on the back to get him up. “Don't look at me like that! As a reparation, I will take you to my colleague's office,” he added amused.

Vercetti grabbed him harder by the shoulder, which led to the fact that they were walking close, but it was really close to each other. It seemed to him that the man had been stumbling, demanding short breaks, and pretending to be sore on purpose. After all, it's impossible for an ordinary twist of the ankle to bother him so much, while with a knife in his side he could talk normally, still smiling, as if nothing had happened! Rosenberg had the strange impression that Vercetti had been just so committed today just, so he could stay with him longer. But it was so ridiculous theory that he immediately rejected it and after putting the man in the hands of an orthopedist, he soon returned to the office, where he took care of the paperwork to drown out furthermore and more absurd thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

  
For the next two weeks, Rosenberg had never seen or met Vercetti. On the one hand, he was happy about it, in the end, it meant that no harm was done to the man. On the other hand, he felt that he was slowly beginning to miss his frequent visits, though it didn't seem strange to him. He had just got used to his presence in the hospital.

So when, one late afternoon, Vercetti stood in the door of his study, Rosenberg couldn't hide his satisfaction. Which apparently looked out of place to the young nurse who appeared just behind the man, carrying a pile of documents in his hands.

“How can a doctor smile like that when he sees a wounded patient?” she asked with shock on her face, and because she was standing with her back to Vercetti, she couldn't see how he was holding back with laughter.

“Ah, you know, Mili,” he said when she, after handing him the files, looked at him hard. “There are various types of happiness as well as the ways of showing it.”

The woman raised her eyebrows and folded her hands, expecting a further explanation. However, it didn't seem that Rosenberg was going to say something more, for which she sighed heavily and turned away.

“Doctor, please don't fatigue Mr. Vercetti too much,” she warned before leaving. “The poor man survived so many incidents in the last month.”

Vercetti — still clearly amused — took his place in a chair opposite Rosenberg, so that they shared a white and paper-cut desk.

“How did you get it?” asked the doctor, pointing his finger at the dissected eyebrow. “Whatever, it doesn't matter,” he added after some thought, and then began to prepare tools to repair the damage.  
  


* * *

  
“Done!” he announced after an hour, staring at him with pride with this well-done job. “Now it looks like a new one!” he added, smiling sincerely.

He passed slowly and gently with his thumb over the stitched eyebrows, watching carefully Vercetti's face, who didn't even move. Apparently, the wound didn't hurt him anymore, which relieved the doctor. But he still couldn't take his eyes off the man's brown irises.

As they sat watching each other, he felt some sort of confusion when Vercetti expressed no objection to their current occupation. After a while, he even felt the man's hand on his shoulder, and in just as short a time — his lips on his own! It was something so unpredictable that he almost collapsed from the chair under the influence of so many positive and equally pleasant emotions.

When they finally backed away from each other, Rosenberg felt that it was harder to breathe.

“I hope you didn't get all these wounds and injuries just to see me more often.”

“You are worth every sacrifice,” he replied and kissed him once more, this time shorter.

“But I would prefer that you wouldn't get killed,” he replied, confused, realizing that the man's hand had moved from his shoulder to his neck.

“In that case, does it mean that you will be down to dinner?”

Ken blinked a few times, then a wide smile appeared on his face. He nodded, not trusting his own voice at this moment.

After Tommy informed him that he would come for him when he finished his job (Ken didn't even bother to ask how he knew his duty roster), the man left, leaving him alone. He felt that it was the beginning of a fascinating acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. ♥


End file.
